Fairy Tail One Shots
by elbronkosaurus
Summary: This book contains fluff, romance, maybe angst, and basically no lemon/smut. Sorry, I'm not that kind of person. I will write about any ship. Standards, crack, yuri, yaoi, friendships, broships, families, x reader's, whatever y'all want. I hardly ever update unless someone tells me to, so leave me requests and I'll gladly look over them! (This is also on my WP account, @/ElBronko)
1. Prom Night

**(I posted this a year ago on my Wattpad account so the writing quality isn't great, but it gets better as you read on I promise)**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Hey, Lucy," Natsu said.

Hiya, Natsu!"

Natsu and I have been best friends since seventh grade, and now we're seniors! Although, we have gotten closer lately.  
He looks nervous... hmm... that's weird for an outgoing and popular guy like him.

"So uh, you know prom, right?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"Uhm, since this is our last year, and I've noticed that you've gone with your friends the last few times, would you like to go to prom with me?" He asked. "Just as friends," he quickly added at the end.

"Of course! I would love to go with you!"

I already picked out a dress, assuming that I would be going with my friends. It's a blue, sleeveless dress, and it has a black ribbon on the front. I can't wait 'til this evening! I'm doing my make up now, but I think I should call Levy to help me.

Unless she's working on herself for her date... which is most likely Gajeel...

Or in this case, Gajeely.

Hehe...  
 **-Timeskip to Pickup-**  
 **Natsu's P.O.V.**  
I rang the doorbell to Lucy's house, and I almost died when I saw what was in front of me.

Lucy looked stunning.

Her hair pulled up in a neat bun, but with hair flowing loosely down the sides of her face.  
She's in for a treat for tonight.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**  
Wow.

Just, wow.

Damn, Natsu knows how to clean up. He was wearing a pale purple button-down dress shirt, but with a black vest over it. Why would he dress up this nice for a friend? If only he felt differently...  
 **-skip to prom king+queen announce-**  
We haven't talked at all that much. Natsu has been glued to the food table all night, no surprise there.

I've been chatting with Levy and her date, Gajeel (TOLD YOU! XD), most of the night.

Now they're going to announce the prom king and queen.  
WELP, obviously not gonna me me and Natsu, wherever he is...

"Minna-san! Can I have your attention please?" MiraJane said. "I am going to announce this years' proms' king and queen!"

"YEEEAHAAAAHHHH!" Everybody yelled.

"Ok, for third place,  
 **(idk if this is a thing in real life, I only just became an eighth grader, but I'm making 1st, 2nd, and 3rd places so yeah. /(. - .)\\)**  
Is... Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser! Congratulations, Lovebirds!"

"GRAY-SAMA! WE WOOON!" Juvia yelled, clearly high on fruit punch.

"Ok, calm down Juvia," Gray chuckled.

"In second place we have... Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden! Congrats!"

Levy just blushed, and Gajeel said, "C'mon, Shrimp, let's collect our reward!" Whilst holding her petite hand, practically dragging her.  
 **(Do they get rewards for these things?! IDEK! I'm only an 8th grader!)**

"And in first place... drum roll please," she ordered the bands drummer. **(Do proms have bands?! DJ's?! Both?! What?! #PromNoob)**

"NATSU DRAGNEEL AND LUCY HEARTFILIA!"

WHAT?!  
WHAAAAT?!

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**  
I grinned like a maniac.  
Just as planned.  
Thanks, everybody.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**  
"Umm... that's gotta be a mistake..."

"I don't think so, Lucy."

Natsu?!

"What...?"  
I'm so confused...

"Lucy, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment," He said with a smile.  
Then, he turned my head towards him with his hand on my chin. He leaned in, bent down, and kissed me.  
He freaking kissed me.  
At first, my eyes were wide open from shock, but I soon closed my eyes and melted into the kiss.

"Hey Luce?" Natsu asked, his lips still on mine.

"Yeah, Natsu?"

"Did you know I set all of this up?"

I pulled away, and started at him in astonishment, but smiling.

"How did you, Natsu Dragneel, my dense idiot of a friend, set this up?"

"Well, I asked Mira to help me out, and you know how she is, so she told some other popular people about my situation, and those people thought it was "cute" apparently, so they told others, and so on. Then, they eventually voted us."

"So it wasn't all you was it?" I said.

"No... I guess not... but I came up with it!" He retorted enthusiastically.

No, Natsu, not really. But, all's well that ends well.

"Well, you may be a dense idiot, but you're my dense idiot," I said, and we both giggled before kissing again.

"AAWWWWW!" the crowd cheered.  
"Congratulations, Natsu and Lucyyyy!" Mira shouted.  
*~ End ~*  
 **AS YOU CAN TELL, I DON'T KNOW DIDDLY SQUAT ABOUT PROM**  
 **HAHAHAHAHAHA**

 **Anyways, there will be a version of this for each ship, such as Jerza, Gruvia, GaLe, Miraxus, etc.**

 **Haha, farewell, minna!**  
 **\- Liz :D**


	2. Christmas Cuddles

**(this was also made a long time ago so it's not that good but oh well)**

 **NaLu)**

Lucy's P.O.V.

The Christmas party was a blast, but it was a bit much for me. As I slip out of the guild, hear Mira-san announcing the beginning of Truth or Dare.

I walked home in the cold, hugging my sides for warmth. Where was that walking heater when you needed him?

As I trudged up the steps to my apartment, I fumbled for the key. I hear noises inside, assuming that is was Natsu and Happy.

I opened the door only to see the one and only.

Minus the cat.

"Oi, Lucy, what took you so long?" Natsu asked.

"The party was fun until it started getting pretty intense. Why'd you leave so early?"

"I was waiting for you." Was all he said.

"R-really?"

"Well duh, I do that everyday."

"But you didn't have to do that, I can get home by myself."

"But I wanted to. You're my best friend, and you're fun!" He said. "And I may or may not enjoy just being in your house," he added. "It's super nice," he said, looking down and blushing.

I just rolled my eyes. "Alright, you doofus, sit down and I'll make you something, you don't have to suck up," I said.

"*YOSH!" He yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

As I walked into the kitchen I asked him, "Where's Happy?"

"He's still at the party, trying to get Carla to fall for him," he answered chuckling.

"Well, he's gonna need a crap ton of luck for that," I commented, laughing.

Natsu walked over, peering over my shoulder. "Oi, what's that you're makin'?"

"Just some hot chocolate."

"What's that you're putting in it?"

"Spicy powder. We both know how much you love spicy stuff," I said, looking up at him.

"You know me so well," he said, grinning like an idiot.

I finished heating up the hot chocolate, and sat on the bed next to Natsu. I looked out the window, staring at all the Christmas lights. All of a sudden, tears threatened to spill.

Natsu looked over, and noticed me tearing up.

"Oi, what's the matter?" He asked.

"I-it's, nothing, don't worry about it." I said while sniffling.

"Well it's obviously not nothin', you're crying about it. What's the matter?"

"It's just that... (insert sniff) my parents and I were always happy during Christmas, no matter what was going on in our lives," I explained. Then I covered my face with my hands and started crying harder.

All of a sudden, a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

I looked up to see Natsu hugging me.

"I know how you feel," was all he said. I just sobbed harder. He pulled me in close, and I fell back onto his chest. He and I were now lying down in the bed, Natsu holding my comfortingly, and I'm crying into his chest. He started rubbing my back in circles, and began to talk to me.

"You know what?" He asked me.

"Wh-what?"

"You don't have to be sad. You have a family to spend time with," he said. "You have Levy, Mira, Gray, Wendy, Happy, and the others. And you have me. You don't need to be sad when you have us around," he whispered into my hair. "Do you understand?"

"I just nodded my head.

"I still miss them, though."

"I know. And I miss Igneel. But remember, you have your nakama here."

"I know. Thank you, Natsu," I said as I hugged him harder. I slowly started drifting to sleep.

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**  
I heard her breath become even, and I shook her to make sure she was asleep. Then I waved my hand in front of her face, just to be sure. I made sure nobody was snooping on us, and I kissed her forehead. I felt her sigh and saw her smile. She must be having a good dream.

I turned off the lamp, and pulled the blankets around us. I held her close to me, and fell asleep.

One of the best Christmases ever.

*Yosh- Alright!

 **Gomen if Natsu was OOC (out of character) but I wanted this to be fluffy so yeah**

 **Hope you enjoyed, watch out for a new chapter soon!**

 **Farewell, minna!**

 **\- Liz :D**


	3. Hot Chocolate

**(I promise, the writing gets better after this '-.-)**

 **(Jerza)**  
Jellal and Erza were walking home from Fairy Tail's annual Christmas Party, being the last ones there. They walked in silence, as they approached Fairy Hills.

"Are you sure I'm allowed to be here?" Jellal asked. "I thought it was strictly girls only."

"I asked the dorm mother, and she said it was fine, since it's a holiday," Erza replied. "She's being very generous."

Jellal chuckled. "I see."

They continued in, and walked into Erza's apartment.

"Very roomy," Jellal commented. "How many rooms is this?"

"Five," She replied simply.

"So you have to pay 500,000 jewel every month?" He asked, astonished.

"Yeah. It's not that big a deal, I have jewel saved up so I won't run out. No worries," she said with a smile.

"I should have guessed," he said, smirking.

Erza walked to her living room and turned on the radio lacrima to the Christmas station. Then she went to her kitchen to prepare some hot chocolate.

Erza came back to the living room to be greeted with the opening notes to her favorite Christmas song, Let It Snow.

"I love this song!" Erza squealed.

"Then why don't you sing it?" Jellal suggested.

"I-I shouldn't, I don't like singing in front of people."

"Would you feel better if I sang it with you?" He asked, grinning.

"I-I don't-" she started, but Jellal interrupted.

 ** _{bold= Jellal, Normal= Erza, Italics= both}_**

 **"Oh, the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful."**

"And since we've no place to go..."

 _"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"_

"Man it doesn't show signs of stoppin'..."

 **"And I brought us some corn for poppin'...**

"The lights are turned way down low..."

 _"Let it snow, let it snow."_

Jellal then took Erza's hand in his, and put the other around her waist, and started dancing.

Then he started singing again. **"When we finally kiss goodnight, I sure hate goin' out in the storm. But if you really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm!"**

Next Erza sings. "The fire is slowly dying, and my dear, we're still goodbye-ing..."

 **"As long as you love me so..."**

 _"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"_

"When we finally kiss goodnight, I sure hate goin' out in the storm. But if you really grab me tight, all the way home I'll be warm!"

They're singing became softer and slower, and they stopped dancing, hands still in place. They started to lean in as they reached the end of the song.  
 _"Oh the fire is slowly dying, and my dear, we're still goodbye-ing. But as long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!"_

Jellal leaned in closer, and cupped Erza's cheeks. He finally closed the space between them. It was a slow, passionate kiss, and it was a perfect one. They pulled apart slightly as the next song started.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Jellal said, smiling against her lips.

"It wasn't that bad, especially with you," she replied.

"Will you do it again?"

"As long I get this after it," she answered, pulling him towards the couch. After a while Jellal pulled her on his lap. She snuggled into his chest, pulling a blanket over them. Jellal kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair, and they both drifted off to sleep.

The once steaming mugs of hot chocolate, are now cold.

 **Idk, I really like Christmas one shots. Let It Snow is my favorite Christmas, but Baby, It's Cold Outside is a close second.**  
 **Keep an eye out for a new chapter soon!**

 **Farewell, minna!**

 **\- Liz :D**


	4. Married Couple

**(ok this chapter is an exception but the next one is better i swEAR)**

 **(NaLu)**

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**  
Wow, I must say, today was very eventful. We bought Asuka's memory, she "beat up" some sky pirates, and Natsu kissed Happy! I kinda feel bad for Natsu though... he wasn't expecting fur...

I walked into my apartment, and speak of the devil, there he is.

"*Tadaima!" I shouted.

"Yay! Lushee's home!" Happy shouted. "Wait, I'm supposed to me mad at you..." he realized. "How could you make me ruin my precious beak?!"

"*Oi, I'm right here!" Natsu yelled.

I just giggled. "You guys really don't stop with your antics, do you?"

"Nope!" Natsu claimed with a silly grin on his face. Then he put his arm around my shoulder. "*Ne, Lucy, can you cook us something?"

"He llllllllikes her!" Happy squealed, covering his mouth while snickering.

"Hey, Happy, I think I heard Carla was looking for you," Natsu said.

"REALLY? Sorry, Natsu, I'll see you at home!" Happy called has he flew out the window.

I laughed. "He's one crazy cat, isn't he?"

"Well, he's my crazy cat," Natsu chuckled. "So what's for dinner?"

"Nothing, if you keep acting like we're married," I said, slapping him playfully.

"Well, why not? We practically live together."

"No, not really. I live here, you live at your house."

"What about today?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked while chopping carrots.

"Asuka told us to kiss like a Mama and Papa would do. Don't married couples do that?"

"I told you, we're not a married couple!" I yelled angrily.

"We sure are acting like it," he retorted.

"Nevermind, let's just drop the topic."

A few minutes later, Natsu walked up behind me and draped his arms around my shoulders and neck.

"N-Natsu, what're you d-doing?" I stuttered.

"Husband and wife people do this, right?" He asked.

"Will you get over the husband and wife thing?" I shouted.

"But we act like it a lot," he contradicted.

"I give up! If you wanna play husband and wife for one night, that's fine. Just quick bugging me about it!" As I poured the chopped carrots into the bowl.

"One last question, Luce."

"What is it?" I asked, frustrated.

Then, he kissed my cheek.

"Do married people do that?" He asked. I touched the place where he kissed me.

"Y-yes, I believe they do," I replied shakily.

"Then why didn't you do it earlier today?" He questioned again.

"B-because we weren't playing it then, okay? So just forget about it," I said, nervously cutting tomatoes.

Natsu turned me around and looked me in the eye. "But I don't wanna forget about it," he said in a deep voice. He walked towards me as I backed up from him. I ran into the bed and fell back onto it.

"Y'know, I wish I would have done what Asuka said," he said, leaning in. He was getting closer! What do I do? I was frantically searching for something to keep him from kissing me.

"Nothing you can use to block m-" he started. I found a pillow and put it in between us.

"Really, Lucy? A pillow?" He chuckled. He simply tossed it away and closed the space between us. He sat me up and put his ands around my waist. My arms managed to somehow find their way around Natsu's neck.

"Someday, I wanna be a married couple with you," he told me, lips still against mine.

"W-we shouldn't be doing this, we're teammates. This could get in the way of our work," I reminded him. He put his forehead against mine.

"If we keep it a secret, it's fine. Just don't show affection around the others," he whispered. "Although, that's a bit hard, since I love you so much." I gasped.

"Y-you really mean it?"

"No point in lying, is there?" I just stayed silent. Natsu pulled away and looked at me.

"I love you, Lucy. Don't ever forget that," he said before kissing my forehead gently.

"O-ok," I breathed, struggling to take all of this in. Natsu Dragneel, my dense idiot of a best friend, and the guy I somehow managed to like, Ives me? I must be dreaming.

"N-Natsu?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"C-can you kiss me again?"

"Sure thing, Luce," he said with a smirk, and leaned in again.

-

 **Tadaima: I'm home!**  
 **Oi: hey**  
 **Neh: Hey or so. In this case, so.**

 **~Morning~**  
 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

I woke up to see a sleeping Lucy, probably one of the most beautiful views I've ever seen.

"Morning, Lucy," I said, kissing her forehead.

"Good morning, Natsu," she replied, kissing me. I put my hands on her cheeks and kissed her back. All of sudden, I hear a high pitched voice.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" It yelled. "Yesterday you almost kissed, and now you're making kittens? What happened while I was gone!?" Happy asked, then flew away. Then Lucy laughed.

"Well, so much for keeping "us" a secret," she commented.

"As long as there's an "us", then I don't really mind," I said, leaning forward to kiss her.

 **Hi guys!**  
 **This one shot was inspired by a one shot on . I give all credit to the author** _(link: s/10287400/1/The-Actual-Kiss)_ **who wrote the original one. Go read theirs of you want a better and more original version! XD Anyways, don't hate me for stealing, I give full credit to the original author.**

 **Farewell, minna!**

 **\- Liz :D**

(they weren't actually going at it, Happy just misinterpreted what he saw XD I got a lot of questions about that on the version on my Wattpad account)


	5. Nightmares

(see I told you it would get better)

 **(GrayLu)**

Gray walked in the streets of Magnolia, pondering a decision that was debating in his mind for a while. He had been getting nightmares lately, and hadn't gotten much sleep this past week. He soon came to a conclusion that if he wasn't alone, the nightmares would stop.

He weighed the consequences of each choice. There was Erza, who would most likely use him as a training dummy for waking her up, and also being in Fairy Hills. There was Natsu, who would definitely make fun of him for having nightmares, then tell the guild the next day. There was Wendy, but he would most certainly get scolded for being with a twelve year old, and, again, Erza would get angry for being in Fairy Hills.

Then there was Lucy. Probably the most passive consequences. She would maybe yell at him for waking her up at two in the morning, but she wouldn't be as hostile towards him as Erza.

He decided to go to Lucy's place, figuring that he wouldn't die there.

He arrived at her apartment, and knocked on the door. He was about to knock harder until he heard Lucy's footsteps. The door opened to reveal a yawning Lucy.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked. "Did something happen?"

"No... it's just uh... I'm kinda getting nightmares... aand I just assumed that if I weren't alone, then..." He started, obviously embarrassed.

"Just come in, I understand," Lucy interrupted with a smile. He entered and made his way towards the couch.

"So when did these nightmares start?" Lucy questioned.

"Last week," he answered with a yawn. "I haven't gotten much sleep since then."

"Well, then let's just get to sleep. Can't do jobs half asleep, can you?" Lucy joked. Gray laughed and laid down on the couch. "Goodnight," he called.

"Goodnight," Lucy answered.

About twenty minutes later, Lucy, not fallen asleep yet, heard Gray tossing and turning in his slumber. She walked over to him and rubbed his back, saying, "Gray, wake up. It's just a bad dream."

He woke up with a start, panting.

"D-do you want to sleep with me?" Lucy asked hesitantly.

Gray just nodded his head and followed Lucy to her bed. They both got in and faced each other.

"Goodnight, Gray."

"Goodnight, Lucy."

After Gray fell asleep, he started tossing and turning again. Lucy then wrapped her arms around his waist and tightly hugged him.

That's when he stopped thrashing, let out a content sigh, and wrapped his own arms around her.

* * *

 **This one is a little short, sorry! It's a bit more of a drabble than a one shot, but oh well XD**


	6. Happiest Place on Earth

**_(lets pretend that Disney is in the FT world. K? K.)_**

 **(NaLu)**

Natsu and I were walking back to the resort, hand in hand. We were staying at the Old Key West Resort, which had a style of sea-side and beaches. My favorite!

He pulled out the key and opened the door for me. Natsu has changed a lot since we've gotten together. He's been a lot more gentleman-ly, he's not as dense, and above all, very romantic. I have never forgotten a single date he has taken me on. The picnic at dawn, the boatride after a restaurant, heck he even took me to the first place we ate when we met, and _it_ was romantic.

After we had changed out of our clothes and into pajamas, I opened the doors to our small balcony and looked at the stars. I tried to find the constellations of my spirits, but I only know my Zodiac, Cancer, and I don't see him.

I feel Natsu approach me from behind, but he didn't hug me like usual. Curious, I turned around, only to gasp and slap my hand to my mouth.

"Lucy (insert middle name bc idk what it is) Heartfilia, will you make me the happiest wizard on Earthland, and be my Mrs. Dragneel?"

I could only nod my head in shock as he slid the beautiful diamond ring onto my finger.

 **Natsu's P.O.V.**

I pulled the love of my life into my arms, and hugged her. She was quietly sobbing, but I know that it's not because she's sad. If it were two-years-ago-me, I probably would have panicked and tried to comfort her, thinking she was sad.

I then picked her up bridal style, and carried her to our room.

 **Lucy's P.O.V.**  
"N-Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy asked. "It's barely nine o'clock."

He looked at me and smirked.

He whispered in my ear with a deep, voice, "Who says we're goin' to sleep?"

I looked up at him as we entered the room.

"This is why I love you," I said, kissing his cheek.

He laid me down on the bed, kissed me softly, and continued to have the best night of our lives.  
-

 ** _~Couple months later~_**

I gasped in delight. "This place looks beautiful!" We were entering the lobby of our resort for our honeymoon. We got married yesterday, and Natsu surprised me with this place.

"Well, it's one of the best resorts in Fiore. I had to take a while buncha' different jobs to pay for this," he said, leisurely folding his hands behind his back.

"Well, what're we waiting for?" I asked. "Let's get to our room!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the elevators. According to Natsu, we were already checked in.

I opened the door only to stop in my tracks. There was a huge living room with an entire wall of window. There was a huge TV, and a 'C' shaped couch.

I dropped my bags and ran to the other rooms. They looked equally extravagant as the living room. Then I came across a room that was like a balcony, but it had a roof. It had a hot tub, and had rose petals surrounding it.

"Did you put these here?" I asked.

"I maybe or maybe not have requested it," he smirked.

"You know just what to do to make me happy, do you?" I asked.

"Hey, I've known you for 9 years. I should know. By the way, there's one more room you haven't seen yet."

"Ooh! Imma find it!" I exclaimed, and rushed off to find it. After a couple seconds, I found a room with another hot tub, but it was bigger. I'm guessing it was a jacuzzi then. It also had rose petals, and there were different candles lit around the room.

"Did you request this too?" I asked as he walked in. He just smiled.

"I'm gonna unpack really quick," I called. "Want me to get anything?"

"Get our swim suits. Forget everything else," he said with a sly smile.

"Got it."

I came back with our swim suits, and was greeted by a Natsu with a rose, the jacuzzi up and running, and a music lacrima softly playing Michael Bublé.

"A rose for my Mrs. Dragneel," he offered me with a smile.

"Take your swim trunks, I'll be back," I said as I gladly took the rose and went to the bedroom to change.

I went back to the jacuzzi room and joined Natsu.

"You know, you didn't have to do this," I said as I sat down. "I'm happy as long as I'm with you." I leaned in his shoulder and looked up at him.

"But I wanted it to be special," he contradicted.

"Well, I'm just surprised you didn't bring Happy," I chuckled.

"I'm not as dense as I was when we first got together."

"Yes, that is very true. Considering that you won't be confused when I do this."

"Huh?"

I leaned towards him and out my arms around his neck, and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"What do you do now?" I asked.

"I do this," he chuckled. He cupped my cheeks and closed the distance between us. His tongue ran across my my bottom lip, and I parted my lips a bit. I let his tongue explore my mouth until I got bored. I deepened the kiss, and pulled at his hair. He chuckled.

"Got bored, didn'tcha?" He asked, his lips still against mine.

"You know me too well," I answered.

We sunk lower into the water, and pulled apart. I snuggled into him, my head laying on his chest. His arms were wrapped around my shoulders, and was rubbing my back.

"So what do you think?" He asked. "Is Disney World still the happiest place on earth ? Or is it here?"

I sighed happily and looked up at him.

"Anywhere is the happiest place on earth, as long as I'm with you," I replied.

Natsu chuckled and rested his forehead on mine.

"Good answer."

 **Lol this came from a dream I had, but the dream was completely different from the story. I don't quite remember all of it, but there was me, Jellal (who wasn't talking, just mouthing things idk why) and Erza walking ahead. It was nighttime and were on a loooong dock with ocean to the left and a big forest to the right. There was music in the background (that's probably why Jellal was mouthing things) and Jellal was frantically asking questions and getting nervous. Somehow it processed in my mind that he was wanting to propose, so I guess I mouthed back encouragement? Idk it's a bit hazy so none of this is making sense. He then ran up to Erza, went down on one knee and proposed, Erza put her hands to her mouth and started hopping by alternating each foot and her eyes were squeezed shut. She apparently said yes and they hugged.**

 **That's all I remember.**

 **sEnD HeLP**

 **Anyways I got some NaLu inspiration from that and bAm here you go /(.-.)\**


	7. Days Off

**?WARNING: CRACK SHIP?**

 **(The ship is a secret :D)**  
"No, Natsu, I'm not going today. You know it's my day off," Lucy reminded the Dagon Slayer.

"What do you do on your days off, anyways?" He asked.

"None of your business! Now beat it!" The Celestial wizard shooed.

"It's boring here with out Lucy," Natsu whined to the white haired barmaid.

"Where is she?" The take-over Mage asked.

"She's on her day off. She won't tell me where she's goin'."

"I'll investigate! Besides, she might be with a secret boyfriend," MiraJane suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Boyfriend? What's that?" Natsu asked.

"A boy that really likes a girl," the barmaid replied simply.

"So does that mean Gray and I are her boyfriends? And Happy?" He asked.

"No, *baka! It means a boy in a loving relationship with a girl!"

Natsu just sat there with a confused expression.

"Relationship?"

Mira sighed. "When two people not related are in love with each other."

"OOOOHHH!" He drawled out. "I get it!"

Mira shook her head and went to serve a table.

"I'll go see what she's up to! Lisanna, can you hold down the fort while I'm gone?" She asked.

"Sure thing, Mira-nee!" The short haired girl called back.

The Demon take over wizard searched the streets of Magnolia disguised as a normal citizen. At last, she came across the blonde haired key holder she was searching for. She quickly transformed into a bird, and flew to a tree above her.

 _'She looks like she's waiting for someone,'_ MiraJane noted. _'I wonder who...'_

All of a sudden, a black haired man walked towards Lucy, and she got up from her bench.

 _'Rogue?!'_

Lucy walked side by side with the Shadow Dragon Slayer, and headed towards a group of trees.

She hopped from branch to branch, struggling to keep up with the two. When they reached a grassy clearing with no trees, the Wizards stopped. Rogue then interlocked his hands in hers, and began speaking. Mira tried her best to listen to what he was saying.

"You know, I wish we wouldn't have to keep this a secret," he stated.

"I know," Lucy replied. "I do too. But what if they don't like that we're dating? You know they don't like Minerva since-"

Rogue silenced the rambling girl by wrapping his arms around her.

"Let's just not worry about that now," Rogue told her. "If we have to do this to keep it a secret, I'm fine with that. I'll do whatever it takes."

Lucy smiled. "I'm just glad you aren't angry about it."

"Never would I be angry for such an unimportant reason," he said, smiling and leaning down. He cupped her cheek with one hand and wrapped his other arm around her waist.

Lucy then wrapped her arms around his neck, and whispered something inaudible to Mira. Rogue laughed and kissed her passionately.

 _'EEEEEEEEE!'_ Mira squealed in her head. _'I've gotta tell the guild about this!'_

~Next Day~

Lucy sentenced the guild to complete silence.

 _'That's weird, it's quiet here. Did someone die or something?'_

She walked over to the bar to greet Levy and her friends

 _"_ Hey guys, what's going on? Did someone get hurt?" She asked with a worried expression. Then she noticed they all had smiles in their faces.

"Is it true that you're dating Rogue-san?" Wendy asked excitedly.

"Wh-wha..." Lucy stuttered.

"Don't lie, Lu-chan. MiraJane caught you yesterday!" Levy reminded her.

"And by the way, we aren't mad, we're happy for you!" The barmaid said.

Lucy sighed. "Well, I guess I can't get anything past you guys. Yes, Rogue and I are dating. It's been a little over a month."

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" They all squealed.

"Attention Fairy Tail! Lucy Heartfilia is dating Rogue Cheney!" Levy announced. Lucy sweatdropped and blushed.  
•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•  
The guild hall erupted in cheers.

"'Bout time that bastard got a girl, gihi," Gajeel laughed, then went back to his mug of beer.

"I still can't believe it was Rogue. That guy never talks," Gray commented.

"Yeah, I'm still a bit surprised that I said yes," a smirking black haired man clad in a gray shirt and black jeans said as he sauntered into the guild.

"I'm the one who said yes, you jackass," Lucy told Rogue as he walked to the bar where she was. He wrapped his arm around her waist and stood next to her.

"Oi, Ryos," Gajeel called. "If you're really dating Bunny Girl, then prove it!"

"What does he mean by that?" Lucy asked.

"It means this," Rogue said, then twirled her around so that she faced him. He held her back with one hand and the other cupping the back of her head. He then leaned down and crashed his lips into hers. Even louder cheers broke out and some even whistled. They broke apart and stood up straight.

"Is that good enough for you, Gajeel-san?" Rogue asked.

"You've done good, Emo," he answered, using his new nickname.

"Yeah, you _have_ done good," Lucy agreed. She cupped his face and kissed him, much more slow and passionate.

"Oi, lovebirds, get a room, will ya?" Gray yelled.

The two broke apart and glanced at him.

"Maybe we will, thanks for asking," Rogue smirked, then turned to Lucy. He picked up the girl bridal style, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, and walked to a back room of the guild.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•  
"He's seriously the last person I'd expect to get a girl, let alone Lucy," Gray commented again.

"Agreed," practically all of the guild members said.  
-

 **This was inspired by another RoLu one shot on but I don't remember what it's called ;-; If you guys know which one please tell me so I can give the author credit (because I did not come up with this on my own)**


	8. Request One: Holding Back

**(Requested: MiraxErza)**  
"What would you like, Erza?" The cheerful barmaid questioned. The bold redhead had just returned from a tough, and unsuccessful, mission with team Natsu. The guild was empty besides the two women.

"Just a strawberry cake please. Make it a big one," she requested as she folded her arms on the counter and rested her chin on them.

"You seem down. What's the matter?" Mira asked.

Erza looked up slightly. "Natsu and the others went all out. So did I. I wish to know when to hold back." She sighed in exasperation.

Mira slid the plate with the pastry towards Erza. "It takes a lot. It's harder to hold back than you think."

"How do hold back?" Erza asked.

Mira sat down in front of her. "I think of the consequences of going too far." The white haired woman sighed, thinking of those many years ago.

"Do you think of Lisanna?" The red head asked.

"Yes. It does help a lot. When we had the battle of Fairy Tail, I was about to annihilate Freed, but then I remembered. He is part of Fairy Tail, as was Lisanna. That's what helps me."

"Maybe I should try that. The only thing on my mind is satisfying the client..." Ezra's eyes widened. "I could hurt one of my friends!"

"Well, you just have to have right judgement. If you think about the situation, holding back may be a bad idea," MiraJane countered. "If it were an emergency, say, to protect the towns citizens, then that would make sense."

Erza stared into the transformation wizard's eyes. How had she not noticed her eye color? And her hair... Dazzling.

"So... Would this make sense?"  
Erza reached over and pecked her on the cheek. Mira blushed and smiled. She reached over the bar and hugged the requip Mage.

"Yes, it does. Thank you for not holding back."

 **Hola my awesome readers**  
 **\\(•-• )/**  
 **I hope you enjoyed the first yuri one shot, it was requested by a Wattpad friend-** **Gomenasai for the super slow progress, Jenn ;-;**  
 **I hope y'all have a good day/night/morning/afternoon/snacktime/whatevertimeofdayitis**

 **Farewell, minna!**

 **\- Liz :D**


	9. Saved

**Inspired by the recent chapters of Fairy Tail :3 WARNING: SPOILERS FROM THE WAR AGAINST ALVAREZ CHAPTERS OF THE MANGA SO DO NOT READ IF YOU AREN'T CAUGHT UP WITH THE MANGA**

 **(NaLu)**  
"N-Natsu, wake up!" A crying Lucy shouted as she held Natsu in her arms.

"He has a massive Ethernano Tumor within him. He's overused his magic," Porlyusica claimed. "If not removed surgically, he will perish." Lucy cried even harder.

"I may be of some help," Brandish spoke. "My magic can decrease masses to almost nothing."

"P-Please," Lucy begged. "He-Help him!" She looked down as tears fell on the fire wizard's face.

 _"I love him..."_ She whispered, hugging him harder. Nobody heard this last statement.

"I just need the magic restraints removed so I can perform the spell." Lucy nodded her head and took off the restraints. Porlyusica simply watched.

Brandish performed the spell on Natsu, and the tumor was safely shrunken to practically nonexistent.

Nobody else was in the infirmary with Natsu except Lucy and Happy. Lucy was sitting on the side of the bed and Happy was on a chair.

"I'm so glad Natsu's okay," Happy said, relieved. Lucy solemnly hummed in agreement.

"I'm going to check the others' progress, are you gonna come?" The blue exceed asked.

"No, I'll stay here for a bit." At that Happy walked off.

Lucy stared at Natsu's sleeping face.

 _"I'm so happy you're alive,"_ The blonde Mage whispered, tears once again falling.

"O-oi..." A barely audible voice rasped. "There's n-no... need to cry... Luce..."

Lucy looked over at the former sleeping man. Natsu's eyes were hardly open, but he was smiling.

"I heard what you said earlier," he mentioned after a short pause.

Lucy gasped. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Lucy." He smiled a little more. She just looked down and blushed.

Natsu closed his eyes and lied on his back.

"I love you too, you know," he stated. Lucy's eyes widened.

"R-really?" Her hand was brought up to her mouth.

Natsu suddenly had a random burst of energy and jerked upright. "Yeah! You care for me, you worry about me, you're my best friend, you feed me..." He listed off several things. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He gave her his signature grin.

Lucy smiled back. She reached over and hugged him, but not hard enough to worsen his injuries. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Natsu decided he was feeling a little bit better (probably not) and sat beside Lucy. His arms wrapped around her waist and her arms went around his shoulders. Somehow, Natsu gained the strength to stand up, as did Lucy.

He leaned in, her following suit, until their lips barely brushed each other. Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. Natsu scowled.

"Lucy," Cana called. "Are you doing okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a few minutes!" Lucy called back. "I'll be out soon!"

They heard footsteps walking away.

"Damn drunk," Natsu grumbled. "Now, where were we?" He asked.

"Right here," Lucy answered, smiling. She closed the gap between them.

 **I'm actually kinda proud of this :3**


	10. Multiple

**Stingue and StingxRoguexReader... Kinda? Idk it's really strange don't ask**

"I'M JUST IN THE GAY PART!? ROGUE I WILL FUCK YOU UP SO HARD!" Sting was talking about a biography on Instagram. Rogue had Kagura and [f/n] as taking up the "straight part of his soul", and Sting takes up all of the gay part.

"DUDE WHAT ABOUT ME?!" [f/n] shouts.

"AND KAGURA?!" Rogue also yells.

"THERE SHOULDN'T BE KAGURA." He averts his eyes and mumbles, crossing his arms, "I'm better than her..."

"Sh-she'll kill me... And she's very charming... A-as you are, too!"

"Of course I'm charming." he pouts and turned away "But seemingly not enough for you, hm."

"But...but I still love you...! I love all three of you!"

"Mhm. No thanks. I'm not interested in a threesome." Sting grumbles.

"IF I'M ALLOWED TO HAVE MULTIPLE HUSBANDS THEN ROGUE CAN HAVE MULTIPLE SPOUSES!" [f/n] screams. [f/n] has multiple "spouses", mainly men from Fairy Tail and two from Sabertooth.

"Exactly," Rogue finishes.

[f/n] continues. "ROGUE HAS YOU ME AND KAGURA, I HAVE YOU AND ROGUE, PLUS GUYS FROM FAIRY TAIL, AND KAGURA ONLY HAS ROGUE!"

"SO THERE."

"SIR."

"I was talking to Rogue, okay? No one wanted your opinion," Sting spat.

Rogue holds up his phone and shows Sting a picture.

"See? I still love you..."

"SEE?" [f/n] pushes on. "THE MAN HAS SPOKEN."

"SIR."

The blonde turned around slowly, taking a look on the pic and blushed immediately in a dark red. "W-WHERE DID YOU GET THIS FROM?!"

"Apparently some people 'ship' us..." Rogue replies.

 _"Including me!"_ [f/n] whispers.

"D-do you not want us to be public? Are you ashamed of us now?" Rogue whimpered. "What's this all of a sudden?" He gives him a questioning look.

"Mhmmmm..." Sting grumbled and looked away again, completely averting his eyes with a face like a tomato.

"I... I see..." Rogue has a sad expression. "The feeling is no longer mutual..."

"Wha...Huh?! Why?" he looked back immediately and gave him a confused look. "N-No!But...well...Maybe yes. You don't seem like you have feelings anymore..." A little smile but full of sadness came across his face, chuckling lowly and seemingly fake. "Kagura is very pretty...I guess I understand, heh."

"I love all of you! [f/n] and Kagura share my straight side, but you take up all of my gayness... If that makes sense..." Rogue blushes hard.

"I-I understand. You don't have to explain yourself. I'm okay with it," Sting breathes.

"Here! I'll prove it!" Rogue leans forward and kisses him on the cheek.

Sting's eyes widened a bit but a mischievous grin creeped on his face in no time, turning his head so he kissed his lips. "I love you too, idiot."

Rogue smiled and pulled him into a hug. "You all have a special place in my heart. Especially you."

 **Ok I know this is strange and really whacky but lemme exPLAiN**

 **A friend and I were role playing on Instagram. Every time [f/n] talks, that was irl me talking. As you know from my bio, I have lots of anime husbands.**

 **I don't have problems shut up.**

 **Anyways, since it was me interfering, it was kinda hard to understand, but basically Sting was jealous that he had multiple relationships (don't ask, it's just part of the plot XD). Then [f/n] was defending Rogue, explaining that it's not fair for her/him to have multiple spouses and Rogue can't. So then it turned mainly to Stingue and then it was fluffy so itS ALL GOOD BRO**

 **Ok I'm really sorry I have another one-shot ready to post that's much better than this XD**

 **Farewell, minna!**

\- Liz :D


	11. An Abundance of Interruptions

**I'm really proud of this one :))))**

[Gruvia]

Time: 5:30 a.m.

 ** _*Knock Knock*_**

"Mmm..." Juvia hummed.

"Who is it at this goddamn hour?" Gray mumbled next to her. He got out of bed and pulled a pair of sweatpants over his boxers. Opening the door, he finds Erza.

"E-Erza!" He stuttered. "Wh-what's up?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Have you seen Juvia?" She asked. "I wanted to go on a job with her this morning but she wasn't in her dorm. I assumed you knew of her whereabouts."

"N-nope! No clue!" His complexion was slowly failing it's cover.

"You're acting odd..." She noted, "are you ill?"

"I-I have a small cold. Nothing to worry about! See ya!" He slowly shut the door as the redhead left. He slid down the door and weaved his hands through his hair.

"That was close." He finally muttered.

"Why do we have to hide, Gray-sama?" Juvia inquired.

Gray sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "When Alzack and Bisca hooked up, I heard that Fairy Tail went bonkers. And that was when Fairy Tail was small."

"J-Juvia sees..." Juvia responded.

"And I'm not exactly ready to tell people about us." Juvia wore a sad expression. "It's not because I'm ashamed of us it's just..." He sighed. "I'm not emotionally ready for all the attention and stuff. It's hard to explain."

"It's okay, Juvia understands," she comforted him with a sweet smile.

Gray walked over and gave Juvia a hug.

"What's the occasion, Gray-sama?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. I just wanted to hug you." He smiled down at her. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes. Cute nonetheless, in his mind.

"You look absolutely adorable right now," Gray commented. Juvia giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Juvia thinks you're adorable, too," she said with a smile.

Gray yawned and stretched. "I'll go make breakfast."

Gray, surprisingly, was almost a good of a cook as Juvia was. He prepared scrambled eggs with bacon bits mixed in, mini pancakes, and conjured up a milkshake using a protein shake and ice.

"Gray-sama, you always know how to please Juvia," she complimented.

"I try," he replied with a smile. They are their meal in a blissful silence, still in their sleeping attire.

After they finished, Juvia was washing the dishes when Gray came up behind her and snaked his hands around the water mage's waist. Juvia switched off the water and turned around, facing her lover.

"You know, Juvia can't get the dishes done when Gray-sama is teasing me." She traced his muscles that showed through his tight fitting shirt.

"Well, maybe the dishes can wait," he countered, his voice low and husky. Juvia giggled. Gray cupped her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They leaned in closer and closer...

Then, there was a lacrima call.

"Goddammit, who is it this time?" Gray groaned. He motioned Juvia out of the room so he could talk.

He turned on the spherical communicator and saw Natsu's image appear.

"Whaddaya want, Flame Brain?"

"Oi, Ice Princess, are we going on a mission today? Erza is waiting for you to come so Lucy can get some shopping money."

"It's rent money!" Lucy shouted from the background. "I never have enough money to shop because YOU always go overboard!"

"Eh? Then how do you get all that new underw-" Natsu was Lucy-kicked out of the communicator's view and was replaced by Lucy.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, are you coming today?" She asked.

"No, I'm feeling kinda under the weather. You guys go on without me, you'll get more money that way."

Lucy smiled. "Okay, Gray. Get well soon!" She was clearly ecstatic about the extra profits. The lacrima shut off and the ice wizard sighed.

"Can I come back in?" Juvia quietly called.

"Yeah, you're good," he called back.

Juvia walked in, wearing a more casual outfit. She wore skinny blue jeans, and a loose-fitting, flowy tank top. Her hair was curly, as usual, and put in a high pony-tail. On her feet were strappy white sandals.

"Can we go out today?" She asked.

Gray rubbed his face, still a bit tired from the early awakening. "Yeah, just let me get ready."  
Later, Gray came out wearing brown shoes (whatever you want to imagine lol idk what they wear as a casual thing XD) and khaki cargo shorts that reached his knees. His shirt was a white button up, but he had the sleeves rolled up.

Gray and Juvia walked around the town, occasionally stopping by little shops. They ate lunch at a little café, sitting outside due to the wonderful weather.

"It's nice to go out like this, it feels like we have normal lives." Juvia sighed happily.

"Yeah," Gray agreed. He reached under the small table and took Juvia's hands in his own. They looked lovingly into each other's eyes, and they felt like they were the only ones in the world. As if their gaze couldn't be penetrated by anything.

"I told you to stop saying that! It's annoying and it makes no sense!" A feminine voice shrieked.

Except that, apparently.

The pair looked over to see Fairy Tail's own "Married Couple" walking down the sidewalk. Their eyes were focused on each other, arguing as they walked.

"That's Elfman and Evergreen!" Juvia gasped. "We need to go!"

"You're right," Gray answered. He slammed some money on the table, and grabbed Juvia's wrist, pulling her several yards in front of the bickering couple. He slid his hand in hers and she closed her fingers around his.

"What if they see us?" Juvia whispered.

"They won't," he replied. Suddenly, he took a sharp right into an alley, and pressed Juvia to the wall, covering her. He watched Elfman and Evergreen pass the tight alleyway, still fighting. The two breathed a sigh of relief.

"I think it's time to go home, ne?" Juvia suggested. Gray nodded his head in agreement.

It's evening now, and Gray and Juvia are sitting on Gray's balcony of his apartment. (I'm assuming Gray lives in an apartment, but if he doesn't oh well lol) They looked out at Magnolia, admiring the lights emitted from various places. They sat on a cushioned swing, and Juvia was currently snuggled up next to Gray. Said man's arm was slung across her shoulders, protectively bringing her close to him. They were back in pajamas, not caring for casual clothes.

"Gray-sama," Juvia said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Gray smiled. He squeezed her a little tighter.

"Gray-sama loves you, too," he replied. He rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"We had a lot of disturbances today, didn't we?" Juvia mentioned.

"Yeah, we did," Gray groaned in exasperation.

"I didn't get a single kiss from you today."

Gray eyed her. "Are you upset about that?"

Juvia looked away. "M-Maybe..."

Gray laughed a little. "Well, I can fix that." He rotated so that he was facing her. He leaned in until he was inches away from her lips, Juvia's eyes half-lidded.

"Here's to us, for lasting this long without getting caught," he whispered in a deep voice. He brought his lips down on hers softly. Their lips moved together fluidly, not ever leaving.

Juvia shifted so that she was straddling Gray. He put his hands on her hips, neither of them breaking apart. He rubbed his hands up and down her thigh, sending shivers down her spine. She tugged at his shirt, letting him break the kiss to strip off his shirt in record time.

He smiled against her lips as he stood up, Juvia's legs still wrapped around Gray's waist. Gray's forehead was against Juvia's, both of them giggling. He opened the door to go inside, planning to head to the bedroom.

"Holy shit, Lucy, you were right!" An annoying voice shouted. Gray froze in his tracks. Both of their eyes widened, as Gray looked over Juvia's shoulder to see who spoke. He saw Natsu, Erza, and Happy standing in his living room. Juvia cried out and pressed her face to her partner's chest.

"I told you not to go in there!" Lucy chastised from the hallway.

"Natsu..." Gray growled. "You all have three seconds to get out of here before I tear you to shreds." His voice was even, which was a sign that he was dangerously close to killing someone.

"So you two are a thing!" Natsu spoke up. "HAHAHA! I thought you said she was a stalker!"

Gray closed his eyes. "Juvia, will you wait in a different room, please?" Juvia nodded and scurried to the bedroom. Erza, Happy, and Lucy were gone by then, not as stupid as Natsu.

"You're reeeeeally gonna get it today..." Gray shakily told him.

"Eh?" Natsu tilted his head, wearing a confused expression.

"So Juvia's still a stalker to you?" Juvia asked as Gray climbed into bed after several minutes of shouting and beating down on Natsu.

"Well, I had to cover us up somehow, right?" Gray sighed. "Now everyone's gonna know."

Juvia rubbed his back. "If anything happens, we'll get through this together. We're here for each other. That's what partners do." Juvia smiled.

Gray looked over and smiled back. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He pulled the covers over themselves. "I would start doing what I had planned tonight, but I'm a bit tired after giving that idiot a lesson." Juvia blushed.

Gray smirked. "That is, unless you want me to?"

"G-Gray-sama!" Juvia cried. Gray just laughed.

"I'm just kidding. Goodnight, sweetheart." He kissed her and pulled her in close, turning off the lamp.

 **I hope you enjoyed, I've had this idea in the back of my mind for a while. :)**


	12. Author's Note

Hello friends how is you today

If you are just reading this story as I'm posting this (7/5/2016), you must have noticed the many chapters posted at once. I just copied and pasted from my Wattpad is all. Anyways, I just wanted to let you know that I **am** accepting requests, they are just taking a while. I have 5-6 pending requests on Wattpad, and I just got a few more. Once I get to 10 requests, I'll start writing them and get going. Please bare with me, I have a low motivation level so updates may be slow! ;-;

Also, there is a poll currently on my profile. I'd appreciate it if you answered it, just so I know how often I need to be on this website. I am on Wattpad **much** more than .

Thank you to the few people that have reviewed and followed/favorited, and thank you for reading, it means a lot! :D

Farrewell, minna!

\- Liz :D


End file.
